This invention comprises a method for treatment of degenerative diseases of the human central nervous system (CNS), including senile dementia of the Alzheimer's type, multiple sclerosis, and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (hereinafter referred to as AD, MS and ALS, respectively) and related conditions.